First steps to Love
by Meguro-ku
Summary: What'll happen to you when your shipwrecked? Who knows. Based on my game play Sort of on Harvest moon Island of Happiness. Rated T for foul language, rating shall go up in the future.Also. Chelsea's name here is "Melody". May contain Occness. ON HOLD


**H**awwwoo~ I should be working on other my other stories instead of starting a new one, but eh~ I have the rest of my life to work on those. :B I just married Denny on Harvest moon Island, and I must say...He's so sweet :D Then a weird idea popped in my head( I, now, have a vein on the side of me head ) and so yeah..YAY HARVEST MOON :D So yeaaaaaahh~

Uhh, my Character, the girl is pretty much Cheslea( Or how ever you freakin' spell her name) but I'm calling her 'Melody' And the story is based on my game and..oh hell, that's all I'm telling you. :I

* * *

**T**he dock. A boat. Can a transport object change someone's life? The answer is: Yes.

"Excuse me, sir? Which way to the dock?" A young woman asked, not realizing she was already there. The man she asked looked at her, "Hm, I don't know..Oh hey, look. A boat." He said sarcastically.  
"Asshole." She muttered,glaring coldly at him before she got aboard just when the boat took off. I suppose it's a ship rather then a boat. "Not a cloud in the sky.." The woman sighed happily. She leaned against the reiling. "I'll miss you, city~" She yawned, thinking back on the times. Being pushed, being bumped into, always missing the bus. She stood straight, wondering to herself, 'would I -really- miss the city?' She went in the bedroom, throwing herself on the bed. "Ah~" a few minutes later she heard a loud 'kaboom'. "Wha?!" She sat up, stupidly ran out the door, seeing thunder. "Get in!" Someone yelled at her, and did was she was told. All she heard was loud sounds and the sound of parts of the ship breaking off.

The sound of the waves filled her ears, she heard people talking. She felt sand around her. Waves. People. Sand. Hawaii? I think not. The young lady sat up once again, but now at a different place. "Another survivor!" she heard someone say. She felt dizzy as she stood up, wobbling. Taro, a old man, stood infront of her. She was surprised that him and his family offered to help her. They even helped finding her a house! "So, what's your name?" Elliot, Taro's grandson said. The lady brushed herself off, "The name's Melody." she introduced herself to them. "So, were shipwrecked?" Felcia nodded, "Sadly yes." They continued to explain to her about the shipwreck.  
Then about shipping. And so on. she then met Noe back at her farm, Noe offered to give her advice about farming. Melody was not amused. "Look, I know everything about farming." She explained to the small sprite. "Everything will be easy. How hard can it be?" Noe just shook his head at her, "What about one little tip to start you off?" Melody sighed as she gave up convincing him, "Fine, fine." She let go of her hoe, letting it fall to the ground. "What is it?" Noe happily crawled on her head, her red bandana for a seat. "Fish." he paused. "Alot." The lady blinked up at him, "Your serious? what's fishing have to do with farm work?" Noe just shrugged at her question. "Go get a fishing rod from Taro sensei!" he whispered in her ear. Melody flushed, as she spazzed out, "I just got here a day ago and you want me to ask some old dude for a fishing rod?" Noe nodded quickly then giggled

"Your one weird midget."

But, she did as she was told, and fished for many days, and many nights. "Phew.." She sighed as she laid on the beach, "Oh hey, seedweed.." she sat up, trying to pick some off the large rock till she heard a russling sound. "wha..What was that?" she paniked.  
Noe soon popped out of the wild grass, "Melody!" he cheered. She sighed in relief, "Oh. It's you..Are you stalking me?!" she growled meanly at him. Her temper was never good. "Shmucking?" Noe questioned her. Melody just rolled her eyes, "No. My cousin Takuya is a shmuck, what I meant is stalk. Y'know. Following me around"  
The harvest sprite frowned, "But, I was wondering if you followed my advice?" He asked innocently, she nodded. "I still don't see the big deal." She began to argue with him. "Stop yelling at me!" Noe pouted, nuzzling her arm. "Pwwwwwwwwweeeeassee?" Melody giggled, "I'm sorry." She apologized, "Just tell me how the whole thing about fishing. Why is it important?" Noe blinked, not even him knew about it. He just thought it'd give her something to do. "..Dunno, it builds character?" Melody growled at him again, "Let's go back to the damn farm." she growled grabbing him and her fishing pole.

The next day--A Monday to be exact-- there was a knock on her door. Melody yawned as she got out of bed. A tall, tanned man barged in, "You awake yet?" he asked. Melody stood there, flushed, "Wha--Why did you not knock first?" she turned away. The tall man laughed. "It's not like you were naked or anything...Yet." Melody crossed her arms, "So what's your name? And your little birdie's name?" Denny just smirked at her. "My name is Denny, and this is my friend, Kuu. We traveled here 'cause I heard there was large fish on the island." he said. Melody gasped, something in the back of her head clicked. 'Noe's a genius.' she thought.  
"Aw, is that a blush on your face." the smirk continued to be on his face. "Wah? Nu uh! It's..just really hot on the island."

"Your blushing~"  
"Nu uh!"

"Blushing~"  
"It's just hot in here"  
"You think I'm hot." "..How the hell did you get in my house? I-I swear I locked it"  
"Don't change the subject. I've been here for 5 minutes and two girls have a crush on me."

'Two girls, eh?' Melody thought. 'Looks like I got competion.' Denny smiled softly now, "See you later." He walked back out the door. Melody looked out the window till he was off the property.  
She then snuck out of the house in her pajamas and walked to the Sprite hut, "Noe!" she called out, "Wakie wakie!" She got on her knees, knocking on the small door. Noe then walked out, wobbly, "Do you need advice with farm work, Melody?" He asked tiredly.  
Melody shook her head, "Noe, your a genius. Fishing brought me a cute boy!" Noe chuckled, "Melody your getting ahead of yourself." Melody blinked at the harvest sprite, "What on earth do you mean?" She asked, crossing her arms. "You must 'woo' him." The young lady thought about it, "Woo him, eh?"

-  
Melody ran to the beach, still in her pajamas. She knocked on Denny's shack. "Denny!" She called out. Denny ran out, "What? Where's the fire?" Melody giggled, and shook a little, "Wooo~" Denny blinked at her.  
"What"

Noe sighed as he watched Melody come back to the farm. "Not what I meant, but close enough!" Melody sighed, "I'm pretty sure he likes me." she explained. "But there's another girl.." "Ah! A rival?" Melody looked at him, "Erm..Yeah I suppose you could say that..Anyways thanks for your help." She said quickly, and skipped happily off. She finished her morning by taking care of her crops. Or, I should say,  
finishing her day. She passed out, her head hitting a branch in the process. Hours later, Denny stopped by the farm just for a visit. "Melody?" He peeked in her house. No one was there. He roamed her farm a bit before tripping over a body, dropping his pole. "Mel?" he blinked. He nudged her a bit. "Melody, you know you shouldn't sleep in the field." he chuckled. His eyes widen as soon as he realized she fainted. "I'm such a idiot." he sighed and picked her up, then his fishing pole. Denny groaned, "Heavy as hell.." If Melody was awake right now, there's a chance she'd kick him. He ran off the ranch, worried. "We need a damn doctor on this island." He suddenly bumped into someone. Who was it? "Oh, hey Lanna." he grinned.  
Lanna smiled, not noticing the unconscious body he was holding. "Hey Denny! What's up?"

Denny almost forgot about Melody, "Oh, uh..Melody..Sort of, y'know, passed out." he felt nervous, he admired Lanna, he wasn't sure if he had a crush on her or not. He didn't know about Melody either. Lanna looked at him, shocked. "Well what are you waiting for? We need to go find some help! I-Is Dr. Trent here?" He shook his head, "He's back at Mineral town.." They both then heard a groan from the limp body. "Wha..W-What the hell?" Melody began to freak out. She looked up at the blond and the fisherman. "Where the hell...What...What happened?!" Lanna sighed, "Oh, Calm down. Denny said you passed out on your farm, he then looked for help. I suppose." Melody blushed, "R-Really..?" Denny nodded, blushing back. "Thanks, Denny." Denny then smirked,

"Blushin'~"


End file.
